


#02．The next station is...

by yueyau



Series: 聞歌 [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueyau/pseuds/yueyau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>聞歌#02<br/>歌曲：60秒-金聖圭<br/>CP：鮭魚-Infinite<br/>********TBC-緩慢更新中</p>
            </blockquote>





	#02．The next station is...

關鍵字：日本、櫻花、地下鐵路、神展開、有番外

 

——在匆忙的人潮裡停了下來

-Part.01-  
南優鉉張開了眼。  
強烈的白光打進他的眼球，受到刺激的瞳孔戰慄地收縮，他眨著乾澀的眼睛，適應著瞬間的光暗差。  
這裡是……哪裡？  
「欸？」被身邊匆忙走過的人撞到了右肩，勉強穩住失去平衡向後倒的身體，南優鉉站直了身才發現，剛才寂靜無聲的所在地突然間充滿了來往的人們，耳朵也闖進了嘈雜的聲音。  
我到底，為甚麼會在這地方？  
像是被重新按下播放鍵，在南優鉉身旁走過的人越來越多，而他亦被推搡著向前走。他隨著人流進入隧道，直到在出口看到掛著大堂字樣才恍然大悟，卻又更加疑惑了。  
是地下鐵路的大堂。他知道這個地方，可是想不通自己在這裡的原因。  
他明明記得，自己不應該在這裡的。

-Part.02-  
在陰暗的房間裡，街外的燈光悄悄從窗簾的縫隙中探頭望進去。  
床上的人翻了翻身，左手手背搭上額頭再移向太陽穴，難受地發出了無法理解的單音。  
「頭……」金聖圭把頭埋在軟綿綿的被子裡，毫不意外地嗅到了屬於那人的，那甜美的香氣。  
一如那年初春，在尚未綻放的櫻花樹下，遇見的那個人，還有那陣撲面而來的香甜。  
讓他分不清楚現實和夢境。

-Part.03-  
兩年前的春天，金聖圭在接管自家企業、失去完夢機會前他去了趟日本，目的很簡單，因為他要在櫻花樹下唱一次歌。  
奇怪吧？  
這僅僅是因為他的母親，在第一次看到他後再也沒能睜開眼看他的母親。他父母相識於京都，在漫天櫻花的季節，所以他家裡兩個大男人都對櫻花有些莫名的執著。  
只是時間對不上花季。還沒到櫻花開滿的日子，金聖圭抬起頭看見在樹丫上開得散散落落的花，輕輕嘆了口氣。  
還是沒能在最好的時機裡告別啊……

 

——我的心跳聲在耳邊響起了

***********TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 60秒(https://youtu.be/ItWlVxkhdc0)  
> 종종 걸어오다 멈춰 두리번대다가 너와 마주친 시선  
> 在匆忙的人潮裡停了下來 左顧右盼時偶然對上了你的視線  
> 황급히 고개를 돌려 발 끝만 보다가 천천히 올려봐  
> 急忙地回過頭 望著腳跟 緩緩地抬起頭
> 
> 커지는 눈 조금씩 벌어지는 입술  
> 睜著雙眼 有些微張的雙唇  
> 내 심장이 귓가를 울려  
> 我的心跳聲在耳邊響起了
> 
> 60초면 충분한 story 내 맘으로 넌 들어왔어  
> 只要60秒就足夠的Story 你走進了我心底  
> 난 의심치 않아 날 가져간걸 짧지 않은 time  
> 在那段不短的時光裡 我不曾懷疑你帶走了我的一切  
> 넌 그런 사람  
> 你就是那樣的人  
> 내겐 충분한 story 이유 따위 난 필요 없어  
> 對我而言是部充分的Story 無須任何理由  
> 날 설레게 했고 널 찾게 했어 처음의 그 time  
> 在起初的那段日子 我追尋著令我心動的你
> 
> 너의 목소리가 끊겨 천천히 차올라 흘러 넘치는 눈물  
> 你的聲音停下了 眼淚逐漸的盈眶落下  
> 가슴으로 너를 안고 한참을 있다가 서서히 떼어내  
> 將你抱在胸前許久才緩緩放開
> 
> 멍한 눈빛 할 말을 잃은 내 두 입술  
> 眼神呆滯著 我的雙唇已喪失了言語  
> 니 한숨에 심장이 멈춰  
> 在你的喘息聲中 我的心臟停止了跳動
> 
> 60초로 충분한 story 내 삶에서 넌 사라졌어  
> 60秒就足夠的 Story 你消失在我的生命之中  
> 널 잡지 않았어 니 맘을 본걸 짧지 않은 time  
> 在那段不短的時光裡 我看見了你的心 所以不去抓住你  
> 넌 그런 사람  
> 你就是那樣的人  
> 네겐 충분한 story 선명하게 넌 전해졌어  
> 對我而言是部充分的Story 你明確的告訴我  
> 넌 아프다 했고 난 보내줬어 마지막 그 time  
> 在最後的那段日子 我放開了難受的你
> 
> (내 두 개의 story) 뜨겁고도 (story) 차가운 time (with U)  
> (我的兩段 Story) 那麼熱烈 (Story) 卻又冷漠的 Time (with U)  
> 둘 다 니가 준 기억들  
> 皆是你所給予的回憶  
> (내 두 개의 story) 같은 시간 다른 너  
> (我的兩段 Story) 在相同的時空下卻不同的你  
> 내 양 날의 기억  
> 是我雙面的記憶
> 
> 60초면 충분한 story 내 맘으로 넌 들어왔어  
> 只要60秒就足夠的Story 你走進了我心底  
> 난 의심치 않아 날 가져간걸 짧지 않은 time  
> 在那段不短的時光裡 我不曾懷疑你帶走了我的一切  
> 넌 그런 사람  
> 你就是那樣的人  
> 내겐 충분한 story 내 삶에서 넌 사라졌어  
> 對我而言是部充分的Story 你卻消失在我的生命之中  
> 널 잡지 않았어 니 맘을 본걸 짧지 않은 time  
> 在那段不短的時光裡 我看見了你的心 所以不去抓住你


End file.
